Plantilla:Updates
} | selected = } | title = Actualizaciones de contenido | above = | image = | group1 = Eventos | abbr1 = Eventos | list1 = Thanksgiving Christmas | group2 = 2013 | list2 = Valentine's Day St. Patrick's Day Whacking Day 4th July Treehouse of Horror XXIV Thanksgiving Christmas | group3 = 2014 | list3 = Super Bowl Valentine's Day St. Patrick's Day Easter Stonecutters 4th July Clash of Clones Treehouse of Horror XXV Thanksgiving Christmas | group4 = 2015 | list4 = Valentine's Day Superheroes St. Patrick's Day Easter Terwilligers Pride Month Tap Ball 4th July Monorail Treehouse of Horror XXVI Thanksgiving Winter | group5 = 2016 | list5 = Deep Space Homer Valentine's Day Burns' Casino St. Easter Crook and Ladder Wild West Whacking Day Homer's Chiliad Superheroes 4th July Springfield Games SciFi Season Premiere Treehouse of Horror XXVII The Most Dangerous Game Winter | group6 = 2017 | list6 = Homer the Heretic Lunar New Year Destination Springfield Rommelwood Academy Secret Agents Pin Pals Time Traveling Toaster 4th July Pride Homerpalooza County Fair Treehouse of Horror XXVIII This Thanksgiving's Gone to the Birds! The Invasion Before Christmas | group7 = 2018 | list7 = The Buck Stops Here Bart Royale Homer vs the 18th Amendment The Springfield Jobs Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Three) Itchy & Scratchy Land Poochie's Dog Dayz Moe's Ark Super Powers Treehouse of Horror XXIX Thanksgiving A Simpsons Christmas Special | group8 = 2019 | list8 = Not Yet Spring Cleaning Love, Springfieldian Style State of Despair A Classless Reunion The Real Moms of Springfield Game of Games }} | group2 = Expansions | abbr2 = Expansions | list2 = Krustyland | group3 = 2014 | list3 = | group4 = 2015 | list4 = Springfield Heights (Chapter 1 Chapter 2) | group5 = 2016 | list5 = Dilapidated Rail Yard }} | group3 = Promotionals | abbr3 = Promotionals | list3 = Penny-Wiseguys The Day the Earth Stood Cool | group2 = 2013 | list2 = Gorgeous Grampa Dark Knight Court What Animated Women Want Whiskey Business Season 24 Finale Season 25 Premiere Yellow Subterfuge | group3 = 2014 | list3 = Married to the Blob Diggs and The Man Who Grew Too Much War of Art Days of Future Future The Yellow Badge of Cowardge Clown in the Dumps Simpsorama Covercraft | group4 = 2015 | list4 = The Musk Who Fell to Earth The Kids Are All Fight Mathlete’s Feat Every Man's Dream Halloween of Horror Treehouse of Horror XXVI | group5 = 2016 | list5 = Much Apu About Something The Marge-ian Chronicles Havana Wild Weekend | group6 = 2017 | list6 = The Great Phatsby 22 For 30 The Serfsons | group7 = 2018 | list7 = Haw-Haw Land Homer is Where the Art Isn't Treehouse of Horror XXIX }} | group4 = Promotions | abbr4 = Promotions | list4 = End of School Oktoberfest Black Friday | group5 = 2016 | list5 = Big Game Supplies Spring Cleaning Donut Day Black Friday | group6 = 2017 | list6 = Football Valentine's Easter Forgotten Anniversary Superheroes Return Magic Station Black Friday Mystery Box Extravaganza A Rigellian Christmas | group7 = 2018 | list7 = Homergeddon Valentine's Springfield Jobs Cinco de Mayo Bart the Fink Pride 4th July Moe's Ark Teaser Rosh Hashanah Treehouse of Horror XXIX Black Friday A Simpsons Christmas Special | group8 = 2019 | list8 = Marge at the Bat }} | group5 = Levels | abbr5 = Levels | list5 = 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 | group2 = 2012 | list2 = 21 22 23 24 25 | group3 = 2013 | list3 = 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 | group4 = 2014 | list4 = 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 | group5 = 2015 | list5 = 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 | group6 = 2016 | list6 = 60 }} }} Category:Navbox Templates